Shoot Up or Be Put Down
by enay001
Summary: This story is not a crossover but Veronica Mars is not in the database.
1. Default Chapter

Veronica shuffled her feet as she walked to that dreaded office. She knew what these little rendevouz usually had in store for her. She would sit for no more than, no less than 5 minutes and watch time tick away. She would stand up at the voice of the principal and walk into his office. She would ask to get right down to business and he would try his hardest to pertain to her wishes. So, as she got to sit down, she began to wait.

Had time gone that fast? He called her, she hopped out of the chair, clapped her hands and followed after. The office was clean. Plus for his team. The desk had all the needed materials, a stapler, some pens, a nudey mag kept in the second draw, a few scattered papers and Logan Echolls' file close to the edge. Veronica wanted to grab it, read about him but alas, no luck.

"Why did I call you down here Ms. Mars?"

"Because like everyone else at Neptune High, you adore me. And because that overdue book was a tad later than the assigned date?"

"Are you trying to be snarkie Ms. Mars?"

"Sir, why would you accuse me of such a lackluster waste of time?"

"Very well. I'll let you slide this one time."

He always let her slide. He never once did anything in his power; which was depleting , to give her any trouble. She knew he liked her. She knew that he valued her humor and the wit she carried in that sharp head of hers. Overall, he knew she knew. So, it was a knowledge fest in that office. No one acknowledged it, but they both knew it and laughed inside.

"So, what's the 411?"

"It has come to my attention that you traded lunch time computer scheduling with another student?"

"The only student who knows about that is Weevil. And of course, since I wouldn't doubt that you have a tracker on the little Mexican thug, you probably found out about it."

"Wrong. And I thought you were the Nancy Drew of the 21st century?"

"Well, then I'll just go a digging later tonight. Holes don't get buried too deep at Neptune. So, why is it a crime?"

"The student won't tell me he did it. And you just told me you did. All I need is a reason why."

"So you called me down here to ask about computer time of someone who'd rather have his head chopped off then to touch a computer or book?"

"Still, I want the answer."

"The answer is this. Weevil, had the time. I didn't trade him. I serviced him and he well gave me his time as a token of affection. I of course left a messy trail and someone tattled on me."

"Fine Ms. Mars, I'll just inform your father."

"OH NO. What ever will I do? Bye prince-a-pal."

After the fun little meeting, all that was on her mind was to crack this case. But a detour came on. Logan Echolls stopped her in the hall. Oh great, she had no clue worms could live outside their natural environments. She was defeated. No bathroom in sight, no class to slip into, not even a water fountain to plant her lips of ignoring onto. He just laughed as he noticed she was thinking of an escape route.

"Hello, little grasshopper."

"Bite me."

"Funny. I would but I didn't get my rabies shot yet."

"WOW. And the big man on campus is….Logan Echolls. All he has to do to grasp this award in my hands is actually grow up."

"Oh come on. Snarky isn't so snarkful today."

"Snarky? Snarkful? I wince at you. I wince."

"Whatever, annoy. Annoy little blonde one."

He passed her abruptly, hiding something in his pants. She had no clue. But she had time to inform him he used that one already and she deserved two points for the round they just had undergone.


	2. In Too Deep

"And that's when I said prince-o-pal. I was so humiliated. It sounded Pre K," Veronica slumped down into her chair with her eyes fixed on the plate of fries. The burger looked gross. Was she going to eat that, that thing. The meat looked edible and the bun seemed sanitary but the rest of the contents were just undeniably cat like.

"Go on, eat up. Even if the tomatoes do have whiskers," had Weevil known he pushed her over the edge, he would have apologized. But what Veronica lacked in looks she made up for in the brilliance of hiding her emotions and thoughts.

Logan had been on her mind. Was she going to see him again? Talk to him? At least have another rude argument together? No one walked through Neptune Burger's diner-ish doors. No one glanced at Veronica, pining over her dead friend's boyfriend. And then Lily came into play. Lily couldn't be forgotten. She might have slept with Logan or loved him. Nah, Lily and the other L word didn't mesh. Weevil saw a friend he recognized.

"Gotta jet my blonde haired …. It sounded cooler in my head"

"Bye"

Veronica grabbed her books and followed just some weird person out the side door. It seemed each week she was getting her car fixed or a new one was in her possession. She threw the books in this 98 Nissan, no clue what the model was and sat in the front seat. She took the shift back and started the car. She laid her head back and the window became a loud tapping. It was he.

"Yo. Annoying one, open the door." he yelled through her glass window.

She pushed the lock lever in and the passenger side clicked. She shuffled her feet over the gas pedal. Had she run him over, she would be content AND heartbroken.

"Drive" he let out with a sigh. Duncan treated her better, but Logan wasn't docile nor into the whole treating ladies like they were breathing as well, "So. Why were you at NB?"

"Because Weevil. Oh you know him. Weevil wanted to treat me to an actual greasy meal. But being me, I accepted and declined the food. It's Veronica style."

"That was odd. I mean since when does Nancy Drew refer to herself in third person"

"Hmmm. Weird. I thought you'd turn into a prince when Liz kissed you at the dance last night"

"Listen, just because you decide not to date AFTER the breakup between Duncan and you doesn't mean, patronizing my choices makes you -"

She parked the car.

Veronica leaned in. Unclasping her bra she let it slide down under her Abercrombie tee. She wasn't ready for this. But it was making her want it even more. She held, with her hands cupped, his face. She kissed him slowly and then with a big leap of faith slipped in tongue. His swirled over hers, it brushed the back of her front teeth and it caressed her upper gums. Suddenly, he leaned into. It was responsive. She kissed him. He kissed her. No clues needed. No further details looked into. She took his zipper and tugged. His Express jeans became loose. Joe Boxer underwear. It enticed her. It forced her to want it. She licked the inside of his ears. Circling motions, teased him. It was bigger than she thought. Hell, she never thought about it. The car felt warmer, hotter. He wanted her too. Or maybe in his horny state, the girl he loved to hate became the one he could love. The car window began to get rasped on. They didn't care. The door opened, with Logan falling backwards onto the curb. It was Duncan. Duncan's eyes pierced Veronica. She couldn't help but stare back. She licked her lips, pulled the door back and in one swift move, had the car started and gone.

Thoughts raced through her head. Had she just made out with Logan Echolls? And liked it?


End file.
